


Absolute

by LadyZabini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Collars, Contracts, Creature Inheritance, Dom Harry, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Royalty, Slash, Sub Theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZabini/pseuds/LadyZabini
Summary: Harry turns 16 and receives his inheritance. But being Harry things don't go quite right.





	1. Inheritance

July 30 1996, 11:40pm  
Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey  
Smallest Bedroom

 

“Fucking Dumbledore, forcing me to stay here, even knowing that I have been and am being abused,” I say to myself.

I get up and go to my desk and I start writing out stuff about me,

1\. My name is Harrison Sirius James Potter  
2\. I am 16 years old  
3\. I am gay and have a huge crush on Theodore Nott.  
4\. I allegedly have to kill the dark lord.  
5\. I am friends with Severus and Draco.  
6\. I am a Ravenclaw, but Dumbles tried to get me in Gryffindor.

Before I can write anymore, I let out an earsplitting bloodcurdling scream as pain coursed through my body and as I am lifted into the air the bones in my body are rearranged. My hair changes from jet black to red with blond streaks. My eyes change to pure silver. Then the abuse I have suffered is healed. I shot up from 5’3 to 6’5. Just as I am lowered to the ground a tail sprouts from my tailbone. Then, I scream again as 14 foot red and white leather like wings burst out of my back. I then fall unconscious and dream.

Harrison’s Dream….

I look around and see that I am on the grounds of a Manor and I see a honey colored blond boy in the distance. I knew who this was and I did not like the look of him, he has bruises on face and body. Why was he naked.

Then I was pulled into another dreamscape, I worried for my mate. I was in what looked like a throne room I see my mother and father. I also see the founders and Merlin and Morgana. I immediately bow to them.

Lily asks, “My dear Dragon, what is bothering you?”

“Mother, my mate. He is being abused. When I began this dream it was of him and I saw bruises all over him and he was naked.”

James then asks, “Who is your mate, Harrison?”

“Father, he is the youngest son of House Nott, Theodore Tiberius Nott.

“When you wake I want you to go directly to Gringotts. Tell them the Dragon has awoken, they will understand. You are known as a Secar, it is a very rare Magical being, They are proficient in using Illusion magic, fire and darkness Elements. Natural Legilimens and Occlumens. They are in the Dragon family. Other abilities may manifest to be a better Dominant to your submissive. I can also tell you that your mate will be of the race.”

“Theodore’s birthday is two days from now. Would any marks appear on his body?”

“Yes, there would be three his submissive mark, your claiming mark, and the mark of the Carrier.”

Before I could ask what the last one was, I woke up to Vernon kicking me in the ribs. I growl and say, “You might want to stop that, Lard Ass.”

Vernon stops and says, “What did you say to me, Freak?”

The next thing Vernon knows is he is flying through the air. I close my eyes and focus on myself to appear normal and then I call, “Dobby.”

The hyperactive house elf had bonded to Harry the second he could, much to Hermione’s disgust. The girl will never learn. The House Elf appears and bows low and says, “Master, how can Dobby serve?”

Harry smiles and says, “Pack my things and then I need to get to Gringotts. Better yet take me to Gringotts, then return for my things.”

“Yes, Master. Dobby take you to Gringotts,” Dobby says, as he grabs Harry’s hand and they both disappear.

London  
Diagon Alley, Gringotts Bank

Dobby and Harry arrive at the bottom of the steps to Gringotts. Dobby gives another bow and disappears. Harry smiles and begins to walk up the steps of the bank. When six Goblin warriors come out and surround him.

“Noble Goblin,” Harry addresses the lead Goblin. “May I ask what is the meaning for this. I am client of this bank.”

“Forgive, my forwardness Ancient One. I saw that you had arrived and wanted to give escort to such a Royal visitor.”

Harry was a little dumbfounded and he says, “Noble Goblin, I am only 16. You bestow upon me Titles that are inaccurate and I believe that it is improper to discuss a clients business out on the steps.”

“Jelix, the young Potter is correct,” a gruff voice says from the doors.

Harry looks and sees his Account Manager Ragnok standing there. Harry pushes none to gently passed the “Escort” to Ragnok and says, “May the day be profitable and your gold be overflowing, Your Majesty.”

Ragnok smirks and says, “May your enemies fear your name, Lord Potter.”

“Shall we take this to your office as what I have to say is confidential.”

Ragnok nods and the two walk into the bank and down a large side corridor all the way to the end where two guards open the large ornate doors. They enter the office and they sit at the conference table as equals.

“Now there are a few things on my agenda. The first is when I went through my inheritance. I had this dream and in this dream I saw who my mate is, I will get to that in a minute. Then Father came to me and told me to come to Gringotts and tell them that the Dragon has awoken.”

“Very well, I will prepare everything as the Late Lord Potter wished,” says Ragnok in his usual gruff tone and then says, “I will require an Inheritance Test. It is more for your security. It is also something that your late Father had made a requirement to know that it is his son that was receiving the Inheritance.

“When your parents made two wills knowing that when they passed on, that deal Dumbledore would do three things. The first was to place you where only he and a few of his order members knew. Second, to seal your parents wills and then lastly was making himself your Magical Guardian. Now, after your parents were married, James brought Lily here and they did an Inheritance Test for her. I think that you need to see it to believe it.”

Ragnok hands me a large piece of parchment and I take it and what I read is not possible, it is in front of me literally in blood.

True Name: Lilith Coraline Prince  
Alias: Lilian Marie Evans  
Age 20

Race: Secar  
Rank: Highborn  
Soul Mate: James Jonathan Potter  
Parents: Micheal and Anthony Prince  
Siblings:   
Twin Brother: Severus Anthony Prince.

After reading that, I look up at Ragnok and ask, “Does he know that I am his Nephew?”

“No, Lord Potter. This is due to memory charms cast on him by...”

“Oh, let me answer that. It was Dumblegoat,” I answer that with a growl.

“You would be correct.”

“Get him here. I want him to go through a purge. I will also go through with the Inheritance Test.”

“Very well, I will send a summon and get the Test ready for you.”

“Seeing as the old goat made himself my Magical Guardian, I would like you to check if he made a marriage contract. I would also like to see if there are any contracts that either my Parents or Godfather made for me, that the old goat tried to stop,” I say as I sit at the large conference table.

“I will see to it all at once, Lord Potter. Though I think that the Inheritance Test will show a lot of what you want to know.”

Just as Ragnok finishes speaking, Griphook comes through a side door with a large piece of parchment and he lays it in front of me. Ragnok opens a drawer of his desk and pulls out a gold athame, then he walks over and hands it to me. I take the athame and I cut the left pointer finger and hold that hand over the parchment and let three drops of blood fall onto it. After a few moments, the blood is absorbed and writing scrolls down the page. I pick it up and read it.

Inheritance Test 

True Name Vaerin Callis Dormund  
Alias Harrison James Potter  
Age 18

Race: Secar  
Rank: Prince/uncrowned King.  
Mother: Lillith Coraline Dormund nee Prince  
Father: Caris Aelarin Dormund   
Father’s Alias: James Charlus Potter  
Soul Mate: Theodore Tiberus Nott

Titles: Blocked  
Abilities: Blocked  
Familiars: Blocked

Blocks  
Learning 75%   
Concentration 80%   
Magic 20% after Inheritance  
Soul 30%

Potions  
Loyalty Keyed to Dumbledore (No longer working)  
Submission Keyed to Dumbledore (No longer working)

Spells  
Hate keyed to the Slytherins, Severus Prince  
Amortenia keyed to Ginerva Weasley.

At that point I growl and I say, “I am never marrying that two bit slut. What I know about her is that she can never keep her legs closed. She has slept with the entire boys dorm in Gryffindor. I think we can say that Dumbles has a contract drawn up.”

“According to our records he did file one but as your signature on it, it was rejected.”

“The name changes, were they Father’s doing or the old goat.”

“Those were your father’s doing, so to protect the Jewel of the kingdom. Just before you were born Civil War broke out through out your country. Your Father came to us to help them protect the three of you. Your paternal uncle, Charles settled in the wizarding world and took the three of you in. Charles used the lesser Family name of Potter.

So, you technically have two names. Your Secaran name and your Name that is registered at the British Ministry of Magic. We have found that Dumbledore does not know of the Secar blood, because if he did he would kept you inside of placing you with the Magic Haters.”

I put up my hand to stop Ragnok and I say, “I apologize for the interruption, but why would Dumbles have kept me, if he knew.”

Ragnok look up and into my eyes and says, “Secaran are a very rare species of dragon and they are considered the Father of the common Dragons. Dumbledore would have kept you and sold you to Hunters, which would have guaranteed your death. Hunters would have waited til your Inheritance and then stripped you of your scales, wings and tail. When that is done they slit your throat and drain you of your blood.”

“My Father told me that my mate would be Secaran. I hope that he is not in the hands of Hunters,” I say, then I explain my dream.

“It is unlikely the Nott family ranks the same as your uncle’s. They are Highborn. My theory is that on your birthday, Theodore received his marks and his father saw them and is keeping Theodore prisoner as he would carry the Mark of the Carrier.”

“My Father mentioned that. What is a Carrier.”

A new but agonizingly familiar voice says, “Come now, Potter, don’t...”

I interrupt him before he gets going and I say, “Severus, sit down and shut up. My name is Crown Prince Vaerin Callis Dormund, heir to the Secaran Throne. Also know as Harrison James Potter.”

Severus was to dumbfounded to say anything else, so he did as he was told and sat down. I take the Inheritance Test that was done on my Mother and I hand it to Severus, who takes it and reads it.

“This can’t be real. I don’t have a sister let alone a twin sister,” Severus says, angrily.

“Severus, you are a Potions Master. You should know that blood doesn’t lie,” I say, calmly. Then, I say, “You are my Uncle. I want you to get a purge. Dumbledore was the one to take Mother away from her true family.”

Ragnok says, “Lord Prince, what your nephew says is true. When Dumbledore kidnapped your sister he memory charmed you and your parents to make you forget Lilith. As His Highness has said you need a purge. I feel that a lot will be answered.”

Severus sighs and says, “Yes, Your Majesty, I will go through the purge.”

I hand him my Inheritance Test. Severus takes it and reads it.

“What the bloody hell. You are a Ravenclaw. How would they be able to get to you because I know that the House elves that work the Ravenclaw table and Commons are loyal to the house,” Severus growls out.

I look at Severus and I say, “I am also the Seeker and Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I have had injuries related to that and I also was forced by that stupid loyalty spell to go after the Philosopher Stone and I was out for three weeks.”

“That is true. Albus didn’t get the Amortentia from me. I didn’t know anything about this. I also know that you are 100% gay as I mean you did date three boys from Slytherin and two boys from your own house.”

“Actually, its four boys from your house, Uncle. First, Blaise. Then Adrian Pucey, after Rian was Draco. Theodore, is my current boyfriend and come to find out he is also my Mate,” I say, sounding a little hurt.

Severus looks up at me and asks, “What’s wrong, Harry?”

I have tears in my eyes and I explain my dream from my Inheritance.

Severus’ eyes widen as he remembers something and he says, “Harry, Theodred promised Theodore to the Dark Lord.”

“Over my dead body. We are going to go through our purges and then you are going to take me to Nott Manor and I am going to show Theodred why you don’t kick an angry dragon.”

Over the next 12 hours both Vaerin and Severus went through their separate purges. During Severus’ purge he went through his inheritance. He shrunk 5 inches, his face took on a more child-like quality, a small button nose and his face was more heart shaped. His eyes and hair were jet black.

Meanwhile, Vaerin was in the middle of a tempest as his magic was released and when it is, he fully transforms and he is white except for a mane of black.

Each man falls into unconsciousness and unbeknownst to them, they sleep for a week.


	2. A Mate's Rescue

August 7, 1996, 3:30 pm.  
London, England  
Diagon Alley, Gringotts Bank  
Vaerin’s Recovery Room

Vaerin’s eyes shoot open as he feels a sharp pain in his chest. He screams as it feels like his skin is being peeled off. My Little Mate, oh my Little Mate. Just then Ragnok bursts into the room.

Ragnok asks, “What is the matter, Your Highness?”

“My mate it feels as if he is being torn apart,” Vaerin sobs out.

Ragnok sighs and says, “Your Highness, I need to inform you that 7 days have passed since your purge. Your uncle woke an hour ago, he is fine. He was a bit disoriented from his returned memories.”

Vaerin gives out a heart wrenching, building shaking roar and cries out THEODORE. The resounding cry shook the building to its core and lucky for Ragnok, Vaerin once again was unconscious.

Nott Manor  
Undisclosed Location  
Dungeon  
Smallest Cell

A small sandy blonde haired boy sits in the cell his arms are suspended above his head. His very naked body is covered in cuts and bruises. His left side is bare but for three tattoos. Oh, don’t get me wrong about ten minutes ago, that side looked like Jaws took a bite out of it.

You see, the boy in question is Theodore Tiberus Nott. He is the youngest son of Theodred Nott and Camilla Nott nee Lestrange. He is a 16 year old student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is 5 foot 2 maybe 120 pounds soaking wet. Oh and did mention that he dates Harrison James Potter.

Theodred, a despicable man sold his son as a plaything to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Though, two days before Theodore’s birthday the three tattoo’s appeared on his left side. His father went ballistic and took Theo by his hair and dragged him to the very cell that he is in currently.

 

xXx Flashback xXx

July 31, 1996   
Nott Manor  
Undisclosed Location  
Theodore’s Bedroom.

Theodore was in the middle of his bedroom naked admiring his Claimants tattoo’s. Oh he knew that he would be a Carrier, as his mother told him when he turned 11. Just then his father comes in the room and sees the tattoos, he goes ballistic.

Theodred says, “You are going to wish you were never born when I am through with you and you are never going to see that blasted Potter boy again. You are Voldemort’s plaything.”

Theodore laughs at that and says, “I have been Harry’s mate from the beginning and when he comes for me. You are going to die. What you do to me will heal and I will take pleasure in telling Harry ever little detail.”

Theodred was incensed at the belligerence of the boy. He slaps the boy across the face and then proceeds to punch the boy in every part of the body. Though, it gets him no sound or reaction from the small boy. He takes a pocket knife from his pocket and begins slashing at the skin of the boy he called his son. Though each cut did not bleed. Unbeknownst to Theodred, his son was being protected by one who has far greater power the man.

From then on Theodred tried and tried to hurt his son, he went so far as to try to rape Theodore, but was blasted out of the cell and into the far wall. Though that still didn’t deter Theodred from beating his son every chance he got. He starved the boy, only giving the bare minimum.

xXx Flashback Ends xXx

To the Present….

Theodred was walking through the foyer when the front doors were blown off the hinges. What he saw put the fear of Merlin in him, Harry Potter walks through the door in Half Breed form.

Harry sees his Mate’s father and gave a roar and he says, “I am going to kill you, you piece of shit. Severus, take him to Gringotts for questioning while I find my poor mate.”

Severus bows formally and says, “As you wish, Your Highness.”

They both watch as Theodred as dread washes over his face, Vaerin walks passed and with good aim kicks Theodred in the head. He looks down at the man and says, “You should never anger a Royal Dragon nor kick them. Theo is mine and has been since we first met. I am his Royal Highness, Crown Prince Vaerin Callis Dormund and I strip you Theodred of all that you have and I give it to Theodore.”

Vaerin turns and walks away as he hears Severus dragging the screaming Theodred to the floo. Vaerin quickly makes his way down to the cells. 

T: Vaerin says, “Love, I am here. I am coming for you.”

T: Theodore replies, “Harry.”

Vaerin flies down the stairs and a large iron door blocks his path. He gives an almost lazy flick of his wrist and the doors implode. He enters the cell block and he smells Lilac and old leather. Theo his mind supplies. Vaerin moves to the cell that his mate was in when his scar gives him headache with the blinding pain.

Vaerin turns back towards the door and there standing in the door frame is the psychotic, megalomaniac, wanna-be Dark Lord, the murderer, Voldemort or otherwise know as the half-blood Thomas Marvolo Riddle.

“Well, Well, Well, look who we have here. Its old Snake Face himself. Here to try to steal my mate from me. My mark lies on his skin, not yours. Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of,” Vaerin says, mocking.

“Harry Potter, you mock me. When you look hideous your self.”

“I mock you because I know for a fact that you were quite the handsome charmer before your pitiful descent into madness. I mock you because this in my Inheritance, unlike yours.”

“I will be leaving with the boy as I bought him when he was born...”

“I don’t think so, Tom. Theo is has always been my destined so leave now or I will alert the Ministry to your presence here.”

Tom pulls his wand and shouts, “Ava..” But only gets the first three letters out before he is engulfed in a fireball. When the fireball dissipates, Tom was gone. Vaerin turns to the cell and literally rips the door of its hinges and races to Theo and takes him into his arms and vanishes the chains and I magic clothes on to him and I do what no one else can’t I apparate back to Ragnok’s office and then I pass Theo off to the Healers. I then sit down and wait.


End file.
